


Classroom Rule #2: Don't Throw Things

by bookfreak1317



Series: Classroom Rules [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), hulk (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Comic Book Science, Hospitalization, Imprisonment, Kinda Steve Rogers Friendly, Murder, Not Pietro Maximoff Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Redeemable Steve?, Sorry Not Sorry, Team Tony, Violence, comic book medicine, not wanda maximoff friendly, this is really depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookfreak1317/pseuds/bookfreak1317
Summary: Throwing a Vibranium shield at a baseline human has unexpected consequences for one Steve Rogers….





	Classroom Rule #2: Don't Throw Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izumi2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumi2/gifts).



> Inspired by izumy2’s comment on my first Classroom Rule story: "Classroom Rule #2: don't throw things at your friends. Steve and his little shield…”
> 
> I promise I will write more for Classroom Rule #1 soon! I just had to get this out of my head first. Just a HUGE heads up though, this is super depressing. Like, terribly so. It went in a completely different direction than I was expecting and people ended up dying and suffering WAAAAYYYY more than I thought they would. So if you don't like violence, gore, and death, DO NOT READ!!!!

Steve still couldn’t believe what had happened. He hadn’t mean for things to go as terribly as they did. He just wanted to stop Tony. He wanted to prevent another Ultron from being created. He hadn’t meant to kill him!

Wanda’s words had terrified him. If Ultron was able to cause so much damage in such a small period of time, the potential damage TWO Ultrons could do was overwhelming! When Steve had thrown his shield in the workshop, he could only think about one thing: stopping Tony. He hadn’t thought about the fact that he’s a super soldier. He hadn’t thought about the fact that his shield was made out of vibranium. And he definitely hadn’t thought about the fact that Tony was a baseline human outside of the Iron Man suit.

Steve had miscalculated and the shield ricocheted and ended up hitting Tony instead of hitting all of the machines being used. The scene was a thing of nightmare and Steve struggled to get the memory out of his head. Seeing the shield crash into Tony’s chest. Watching the force of the shield send Tony flying backwards into the monitors behind him. Seeing the look of shock and pain on his face. And the horrible, _horrible_ sound of Tony’s ribs being crushed and shattered. It was like it was all in slow motion.

The world had froze for a second before it suddenly erupted into chaos. The Hulk suddenly burst lose, grabbed Steve and threw him into a wall. Before Steve even had a chance to recover, the Hulk was suddenly on top of him, punching and roaring. Through the chaos, he could hear Pietro and Clint fighting below. Then the Hulk was suddenly throw off of him by a cloud of red. By the time he was able to sit back up, it was in time to watch the Hulk crush Wanda’s head in his hands. Steve didn’t even have a chance to be horrified by the shocking display of violence (the splatter of blood and brains would continue to haunt Steve…) before the Hulk was back on top of him, strangling him. Steve could feel the leg under the Hulk’s foot shatter and he tried to let out a scream, but the Hulk’s grip was tightening and the world was starting to fade. Before the Hulk could succeed in his plan, the world exploded in a large cloud of smoke and noise.

The Hulk’s grip had suddenly disappeared and Steve could finally breathe again. Steve had been able to drag in a couple of small and wheezy breaths before he finally passed because of the pain.

*****

When Steve came to, it was to find himself in the hospital. Steve tried to turn his head to look around but the pain was excruciating and a scream made a way out of his mouth before he could stop it. And he wasn’t able to stop it. His neck, his leg, it was all on fire. A horde of nurses suddenly rushed into the room, trying to calm him down. Steve couldn't hear their words over his screams or the pain and fire pulsating in his ears. The nurses ended up having to increase the pain medication and knock Steve out in order to get him to stop.

The next time Steve woke up, the pain was better. It was still there and killed, but the pain wasn't as terrible as it originally was. Why hadn’t his injuries healed yet? Why was he still in pain? He went to try to sit up, but that’s when Steve realized he couldn’t feel the right side of his side. What was going on?!?! Steve had started to panic but a doctor soon came in and calmed him down. Afterwards, the doctor answered his questions.

The Hulk had completely crushed and shattered his leg, so it would take longer for the leg to heal than it normally would. Most leg injuries Steve had sustained had been normal breaks. In this case, all of the bones in his leg was not only broken, but the majority of them were shattered. Thankfully, the doctors believed that all of the bones would heal. But it was predicted that he would probably walk with a limp.

As for the right side of his body, the doctor’s diagnosed him with Hemiplegia, aka the paralyzation of the arm and leg on one side of the body. When the Hulk was choking him out, it cut off blood flow to the brain. When he finally let go, the blood went flowing back into his brain and caused a stroke. A few of his vertebrae were broken as well. These factors then caused his paralysis. Doctors said that the serum in his body _was_ trying to heal him, but the damage was so severe and everything was misaligned. So whenever the serum attempted to heal his body, it healed everything at the wrong angle, causing the damage to basically be permanent. Doctors had contacted various researchers and were hopeful that one of them might be able to discover how to “shut down” the serum in his body so that they could realign everything before “reactivating” the serum within him so it could re-heal him.

At first, Steve was optimistic like his doctors. He was annoyed that it would take a while to find a solution and that he would be in pain during that time, but that was alright. He was willing to wait. During this time, he researched and learned and _remembered_ , what happened to the others.

Steve had killed Tony. The shield had crashed into Tony’s chest and destroyed his collar bone, chest plate, and ribs before cutting his heart in half. Tony would’ve only felt the pain for only a moment before he died. While that should’ve been comforting, it did nothing to quell the horror and guilt that consumed Steve. He hadn’t meant to harm Tony. He hadn’t meant for any of that to happen. Tony had been his friend! But the world either didn’t see it that way or they didn’t care. Charges had been pressed against Steve. Charges of assault, reckless endangerment, and second degree murder. Prosecutors were being kind enough to push off the trial until Steve had healed from his injuries.

Meanwhile, Pepper Potts and James Rhodes had taken up the mantle of Stark Industries. The two of them included the world in the hunt for Ultron and they were able to quickly defeat the murder bot, much to Steve’s surprise. Afterwards, SI started building the best defense systems they could without Tony’s input and Rhodes took up the Avengers mantle. The United Nations (Steve had to learn more about this government…) soon proposed an agreement to the Avengers and the two organizations began working with one another in order to better protect the world from threats like Ultron. Both Pepper and Rhodes flourished after Tony’s death. If Steve didn’t know better, he would think they weren’t fazed. But during each interview, Steve was able to see the fear, sadness, anger, and _raw pain_ in their eyes.

Thor had assisted with Ultron’s defeat and as usual, after defeating the threat, Thor disappeared. He left Earth with the alien artifact and wasn’t heard from again. His girl (Jane was it?) didn't even hear from him. Maybe one day he would return, but no one could be sure.

As for the Hulk/Bruce, they disappeared after the incident and they hadn’t been found since. The knockout gas that activated in the tower had stopped Hulk’s assault, but not enough to stop him completely. The Hulk had quickly fled the tower, never to be seen again. Investigators weren’t going out of their way to search though. While investigators were looking to charge Bruce with the murder of Wanda Maximoff, people weren't upset about her death. As a willing HYDRA agent that assisted with Ultron, she probably would’ve been sentenced to death as a punishment for her crimes. Charging Bruce was more for show rather than anything else.

Pietro Maximoff had been found passed out in the tower. After having power suppressing cuffs (did Tony design those?) placed on him, he had been arrested and locked up in a supermax facility for enhanced individuals as punishment for his crimes. He was charged with treason, murder, assault, endangerment, anything and everything that a war criminal and terrorist could be charged with. His trial was speedy (no pun intended) and the world quickly moved on.

As for Clint, he quickly retired and got out of the spy game completely. Steve only received a note from him saying so, while also apologizing for not being better assistance. And that was the last time Steve or anyone else heard from him.

Natasha was quickly absorbed by some other government agency and while she did visit from time to time, those visits soon stopped altogether. Before her final visit, Natasha said that her latest assignment involved hunting down the location of the Winter Soldier and that she would stop by whenever she had any information for him. That visit never happened.

Sam made weekly visits. Every visit was extremely awkward though. Sam displayed a weird mixture of guilt, grief, and pity towards Steve’s condition. While it was great to have the company at times, at other times, Steve wanted him gone. He didn’t want someone seeing him like this. He didn’t want to have to constantly put up a facade where he pretended everything was okay. Steve was thankful when he heard that Sam was going to be visiting less because he was going to go back to school in order to get a degree in psychology. He wanted to better assist people than he currently could. His weekly visits quickly turned into monthly, and as much as it pained Steve to admit it, he was thankful for it. He no longer felt the pressure to make Sam feel better about everything.

Steve’s time in the hospital soon ended and he was then sent to a medical facility. The facility offered better resources for the researchers studying him, and it gave him access to physical therapy for his condition. Steve’s left leg was able to heal after two weeks and while he did walk with a major limp, it was starting to improve. As for his neck and the right side of his body, it was like it was stuck in stasis. Everyday of physical therapy felt like a waste. Hours would pass and nothing about his condition would improve. Day after day, he started his therapy from scratch. He would improve slightly and end his session. And each day, he would go back and have to restart.

Days soon turned into weeks. Weeks soon turned into months. And months soon turned into a year. As time passed, hope starting fading and soon enough, it disappeared completely

Two years after that faithful day, Steve was still there. Stuck in a medical facility where researchers came in to perform tests to find out whether they can slow down the healing process. Stuck completing the same physical therapy routine day after day. Here he was, stuck watching the news on the sidelines as other heroes appeared and handled the villains and evils in the world. Here he was, hoping that Bucky was still alive and that Natasha would find him soon and take care of his best friend. Here he was, hoping that one day, one day _soon_ , that he would be saved from the prison that was now his body.

All because Steve had thrown that goddamn shield.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I finally watched Infinity War! If I ignore all previous Marvel Movies, this movie was fantastic. Awesome fight scenes, awesome pacing, and awesome story telling. Once I acknowledge all of the previous films however, I am very confused by the majority of this movie. I need MUCH better explanations. Are we now pretending the other movies don't exist? Give me answers Marvel!!!!!


End file.
